There is no prior art which receives a convergent conical beam and emits a concentrated whole beam. Concurrent art includes a Conical Beam Concentrator comprising a complete whole convex conical lens instead of separate inset sections. Both concentrators have a code designation of RT:C (R-refracting section of a component lens, T-transmitting section of a component lens, C-concentrating stage lens).